detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Detentionaire Wiki:Manual of Style
This is the official style guide that is to be followed for Detentionairepedia articles. Unless otherwise stated, the rules must be followed without exception, and fail to recognise said rules could result in a ban. Credit goes to the Young Justice Wiki for the Manual of Style this is based upon. Articles Articles should have the following elements: * The first appearance of the article's title within the text should be in bold text. These should all appear in the introductory paragraph of the article. Naming articles *Article names should be written in sentence case, except for episode titles and proper names, which should be written in title case. *Article names should be singular, e.g. "Human" not "Humans". Plural titles are acceptable only in the case of cliques, e.g. Mathletes, not Mathlete. *Articles about characters should avoid the character's title, unless it is an integral part of the name or the character's full name has not been revealed, e.g. "Alfred Ping" not "Dr. Alfred Ping". **Characters' titles should be in bold font in the introductory paragraph of the page. e.g. "Dr. Alfred Ping" not "Dr. Alfred Ping" Perspective *'In-universe perspective': Articles should be written as if the Detentionaire universe was the reality the editors are from. In particular, sentences should not refer to real world media, and should not use terms such as "episodes" or "seasons". In-universe articles cover everything depicted within the series, including characters, locations, and objects. **An exception to this is the "trivia" section of articles, which are written in the real world perspective (explained below). *'Real world': Article should be written from "our" perspective. This includes all articles about episodes, actors, and staff. Usage and spelling Style and language *Formal use of language is mandatory on all any article. Articles on Detentionairepedia aim to be as helpful and authoritative as possible, and this is not possible without appropriate use of language. For example, "Lee is the best and most awesome character in the show" is not appropriate, while "Lee is the main protagonist of Detentionaire" is appropriate. Spelling *'British/Canadian spelling' is preferred on all mainspace articles on the Wiki, on any template transcribed on articles, and on all official announcements. This is because Detentionaire is a show produced in Toronto, Ontario, and the fact that all material about Detentionaire has been produced in Canada. Users' local spellings may however be used on any talk page or user page. Tense For real world articles, whatever tense guidelines apply on Wikipedia will apply here. However, there are some policies that must be noted for in-universe articles. *'Past tense' must be used on any event articles, or sections of any in-universe article detailing past events, e.g. History sections. For example, "Lee runs from Barrage" is incorrect on any in-universe article. It should be "Lee ran away from Barrage". **'Present tense' must be used on any location, creature and character article, where this does not conflict with the above guideline on sections of articles detailing past events. Character articles Character template * The infobox (Character Infobox) should only contain canon information, i.e., information stated or seen on-screen, or confirmed off-screen through tweets, facebook or interviews. * Unknown information (real names, voice actors, relatives, etc.) should be omitted and replaced with "Unknown". Real names may be replaced with nicknames often associated with the character. Article body * The first instance of a character's name, as well as the first instance of their proper name(s) should be in bold type. * Only information from the main canon (e.g. Teletoon exclusives, which should be placed under a "Teletoon Exclusives" section) should be included in the main article. Sections A character article should contain the following sections, in order, where relevant. Not all sections are likely to be relevant for all characters, and empty sections can be excluded. * One to two sentences summarizing the subject of the article. This section should come before any section headings. ::Lee Ping is a popular kid, who gained this status by being framed for the Prank. * Personality — character's personality traits. * Physical appearance — character's detailed physical description. * History — character's detailed history. * Powers and abilities — describe the character's abilities. This does not mean fictional powers, such as the ability to fly, but physical abilities. If a character has special powers, such Barrage's superhuman strength or The Amazing Finnwich's magical abilities, they may also be listed here. * Relationships — a short description of the character's relationship with others. * Appearances — production list of the character's appearances in a bulleted list. (If the list is too long, consider using ) * Background in other media — this section is for out-of-universe information, notes on production or non-canon information. This section may be omitted where no information exists. * External links — a section for any links to well-known fan sites, or other sites with information on the character. * References — a section to include . * (no heading, place categories at the end of the article; preferably alphabetized) Episode articles Episode Template * This template should appear at the top of the episode page (when creating a new page), before the sections listed below. If you are unsure of a section, please leave it blank. Sections Episode pages should contain the following sections (and subsections) in order. Where they have quotation marks around them, the precise wording should be followed. * A brief paragraph with a real world prospective synopsis. * Logline — the official press release summary. * Plot — a detailed synopsis of the episode from an in-universe perspective. ** Recap - a detailed synopsis of the recap that Lee (or Holger or Cam, on one ocassion each) does in the beginning of the episode. * Cast and characters — a complete billings list as per the episode's closing credits. Also note that character names should be listed upon their first appearance, as in the example. The following table should be used as an example, and uses , and a character's "CastRole" template (CastRole/Lee, CastRole/Camillio, CastRole/Holger): * Trivia — pertinent trivia pertaining to the episode. It can be both in or out of universe. Please avoid stating the obvious. ** Continuity — for references to other episodes/issues. ** Goofs — this is where errors can be placed, including animation inconsistencies, as well as character/information inconsistencies with other episodes/issues. ** Cultural references — allusions to real world culture. * Quotes — this section should use the appropriate templates: Quote and MultiQuote. * References — a section to include . Images A picture is better than no picture. Where an article has only one image, do not remove this image, even if it doesn't conform to these guidelines, unless you replace it or the image is a copyright violation. *Images that are not part of an infobox should have a caption (use the "thumb" function in the image tag).